


The people you trust

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Background Steve Harrington, Hopeful Ending, Hopper finally got directly mentioned!, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jane is here to save the day, Multi, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: "Friends don't lie."





	The people you trust

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Billy had tried to get all of them to leave. It had taken Max borderline yelling at him and Steve backing her to get him to stop.

Dustin has been sent home though, and Hopper called. The _thing_ in his head has been dead silent, and despite his concentration he doesn't really feel different, he's completely aware.

Honestly he’s more worried about Jane still being here but she’d said she “needed to be” and then pulled Steve aside before he could question her.

Whatever she said must’ve been very convincing because Steve agreed she should be here.

Is he the only one who remembers this thing wants her dead? Her specifically? Her the most?

He’d only calmed down (ha, that’s funny, he’s not calm he’s not calm at all it’s back it was hovering over his little sister in her sleep it -) when Steve had gotten his bat out. (And Steve... Steve looked gutted when he did it. He never wanted him to be in this position, never wanted any of them in this position).

“Billy?”

He jolts, wondering how Jane ended up right in front of him and him not notice is he losing time again -

A small hand lays against his cheek and despite the situation he relaxes to a degree.

“Billy. Don’t be scared.”

As much as he trusts Jane (more than anyone besides Max and Steve) it's kind of impossible not to be scared in this situation.

"We have to get rid of this thing Jane."

_Now_ he feels something, something that he thinks is worry, but that's the extent of what happens (well that and him jolting and glancing at his arms, there's no black veins).

What is this fucking thing's endgame here?

Jane is biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I don't... think it wants to be bad? To do bad. I heard it... felt it, when Dustin told you."

He doesn't believe that.

The hand still resting on his face pats him gently.

"Friends don't lie."

He _knows_ Jane isn't prone to lying, especially to him, but this thing also _tried to kill her and used him to do it._

(It also brought him back, he remembers, he told some of them, Hopper, Jane, and Steve and Max eventually, that he'd heard it's voice when he woke up. But it did that for a _reason_ he knows it did. It didn't do it out of the goodness of it's non-existent heart. It couldn't have).

It couldn't have. 

But...

He'll listen to Jane, he'll listen to the girl that saved him and stayed at his side, he'll listen to the people he _trusts._

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! This may also be subject to some editing.  
I hope Billy didn't come across TO calm here, keep in mind he's had roughly a year to recover from his trauma (and some good people to help with that).  
Probably only the epilogue left my loves!


End file.
